


Ships go down

by bricksandbones



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bricksandbones/pseuds/bricksandbones
Summary: People aren't supposed to appreciate the truth, even if some of them probably would.





	Ships go down

small talk when you'd rather you were mute, steady hands   
while your stomach growls and shakes

it's a series of poor life decisions   
a mask; a grimace

hide in the corridor, try not   
to cry to say you don't want to be here any more than they do  
because the truth hurts and people aren't supposed to appreciate it  
even if some of them would

if you spit out your venom  
maybe some of this shit would go down  
right now the only ship sinking is yourself


End file.
